It Began with a Dance
by anneryn7
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline are exotic dancers. Alaric owns Mystique, the swankiest Gentlemen's Club in Mystic Falls. Elijah wonders in one night and sees Bonnie. He has to have her. Bonnie/Elijah, Klaus/Caroline AU, AH
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Legendary Lover" – Katy Perry, "Fine China" – Chris Brown**

Chapter One:

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. It's always the same. I'm not ugly. I know that much. I know that a lot of men come here to see me. I have enough regulars. But, I don't think I'm everything that they make me out to be, either. They say I'm beautiful, but I don't feel it. But, that doesn't stop me from using it to my advantage. That's how I make my living.

"Bonnie, you almost ready? It's time." Caroline came up from behind me. I nodded. She looked at my face and added some lip-gloss. "There, now you look perfect." She beamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Care." I smiled.

"Don't mention it. Ready to shake your pretty, little ass?" She asked. I shrugged. I gave myself one more once-over in the mirror. Everything's in check. It's theme night – princesses. I'm dressed as a very slutty Jasmine and Caroline is dressed as an equally sexy Sleeping Beauty. I heard the music get louder. That's our cue. Alaric wants us all to come out and dance a song together before we split into our solo acts.

"Alright ladies, it's show time!" Alaric announced. Vicki hurried passed us with Elena hot on her heels. Anna must already be on stage. I followed Caroline out to the stage. I felt the vibrations of the music before I heard it. "Welcome to Mystique! Give it up for our naughty princesses! They're about to rock it out for you on fetish night." Ric stepped off the stage and stood back to watch our performance.

_Under a silver moon, tropical temperature, I feel my lotus bloom.  
I want your energy – I want your aura.  
You're my destiny, my mantra._

I started moving my hips, really feeling the music. It makes it easier if you pretend there isn't an audience. If you're dancing by yourself or with a couple of girlfriends, there's no pressure. The more into it you are, the more you captivate your audience. That's something I learned early on.

After I lost my Grams, my mom left, and my dad decided to be anywhere but around me, I needed to be able to support myself. Stripping lets me do that. In a way, it's empowering. Alaric isn't like most guys who own a Gentlemen's Club. He cares about his employees. We've got plenty of security that make sure that nothing gets out of hand.

_Take me down to the river, underneath the blood-orange sun.  
Say my name like a scripture – keep my heart beating like a drum._

_Legendary lovers – we could be legendary.  
La, la, la, la, la  
Legendary lovers – we could be legendary.  
La, la, la, la, la_

My eyes opened a little, I can feel someone staring at me. I know people are looking, but it's that burning feeling you get, the prickly sensation that shoots down your spine when you know someone is watching you… really watching you. It didn't take me long to pinpoint the owner of the intense eyes. I bit my lip. He— he is something delicious to look at. He has deep brown eyes that penetrate you, a strong jaw, perfectly coiffed hair, kissable lips, slight stubble, and a suit to boot.

I licked my lips. Caroline pulled me against her and we started grinding as we felt against each other. Money started landing in the stage. She nuzzled my neck and we continued to put on a show.

_Go down in history, go down together,  
Into infinity, forever  
Your Cleopatra, your blushing Juliet,  
Anything for your love, a ride or die_

_I never knew I could see something so clearly looking through my third eye.  
Never knew karma could be so rewarding and bring me to your light.  
Maybe this is the beginning of something so magical tonight.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Mystery man walked up to the stage with a fifty in hand and tucked it underneath the cuff on my pant leg. I winked and mouthed a kiss. He stayed in front of the stage and watched. I ran my hands through my hair and let my hand graze Caroline's back as we gyrated to the music.

The song ended and we left the stage. I felt the suit man watching me as walked away. I waited until the door was shut until I dished to Caroline.

"Bonnie, did you see _him_?" Caroline squealed. I nodded. "How much did he give you, anyway?" She asked. I pulled the money out of my pants and showed her. "Damn. I bet he gets a lap-dance before the night is over."

"I won't mind." I admitted. She chuckled.

"Who was that?" Elena asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't seen him here before. Ask Alaric." I suggested.

"He can come see me, anytime." She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it enough you have both of the Salvatores eating out of the palm of your hand?" I quipped. She scoffed.

"Please, a woman can always use more attention." She grinned.

"Like you need more," I countered.

"It's not my fault they fawn all over me."

"You're so innocent in all of it."

"Right."

"Bullshit. Where's your sister tonight?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"She was supposed to be here. We normally make more money with the whole twin factor. You know Katherine; she'll be late, even if it kills her."

"That much is true."

"You used to be so much fun Bonnie." Elena told me. "What happened?"

"I grew up. I don't need drama in my life." I told her. She snorted.

"It's Mystic Falls. It's going to follow you around, no matter how much you try and avoid it."

"Can't we just get along? Or pretend to?" Caroline tried to keep the peace.

"Of course." I agreed.

"I guess." Elena sighed.

"Great. Bonnie, fix your hair. You're on in a minute." Caroline advised. I sighed and went over to the mirror. I fixed the veil that covered the lower part of my face and my tiara. I never expected theme night to have this big of a turn out. Next week is school girls.

Vicki came strolling through the door to the stage. She looked over at me. "It's all you, Bon. Break a leg."

I nodded and headed out. The stage is dark. The music started again and the spotlight fell on me. I ran my hands over my body and let the music flow through me.

_Baby, does he do it for ya?  
When he's finished does he step back and adore ya?  
I just gotta know.  
_'_Cause your time is money and I won't let you waste it.  
Oh, no, no_

_Baby, just go with it.  
_'_Cause when you're with me, I can't explain it.  
It's just different.  
We can take it slow or act like you're my girl.  
Let's skip the basics.  
Whoa._

I grinded against the pole and hooked my leg around it. I spun myself around and dropped my arms and let my hair fall back. I gripped it with my legs so I wouldn't fall.

_He's so replaceable.  
You're worth the chase you're putting on.  
It's alright – I'm not dangerous.  
When you're mine, I'll be generous.  
You're irreplaceable, a collectible, just like fine china._

I twirled down the pole and unzipped the side of my pants. A decent looking guy beckoned me over to the side of the stage. I danced over to him and dropped it low. He tucked some cash into my underwear. I blew him a kiss and lost my shoes. I shimmied out of my pants and let them drop.

_Baby, you're my favorite.  
It's like all the girls around me don't have faces.  
And the saying goes, 'Life is just a game, but I'm not playin'.'_

_He's so replaceable.  
You're worth the chase you're putting on.  
It's alright – I'm not dangerous.  
When you're mine, I'll be generous.  
You're irreplaceable, a collectible, just like fine china._

I moved my hips to the music and toyed with the zipper to my top. The mystery man reappeared in the center of the stage, holding another bill in the middle of his fingers. I dropped to my knees and practically crawled over to him. I looked at him with hooded eyes. He took the money and tucked it into my bra. I unzipped the tiny excuse of a shirt and let it fall of my shoulders. I could feel the heat of his eyes take me in.

_Took me awhile to find your love,  
Ain't no amount of time in this world…  
Save me a lot of time and just love me.  
Feel it, baby – feel it in your soul.  
Are you ready?  
I know your heart been telling you, you belong to me.  
I kn-kn-know_

I raised my hands ran them back through my hair and down my chest. I felt all eyes on me. The man in the suit wasn't the only guy trying to get over to me to hand me money. I pivoted and got up, slowly, giving everyone a nice view of my ass. I kept dancing along the edge of the stage. My song is almost over.

_It's alright – I'm not dangerous.  
When you're mine, I'll be generous.  
You're irreplaceable, a collectible, just like fine china._

I waited until the song was done and the spotlight turned off to stop dancing and start picking up my clothes. I grabbed the money on the stage and felt mystery man still watching me. I heard a few whistles and cat-calls and some more money headed my way. I smiled at a few of my regulars.

I left the stage and went back to the dressing area to catch my breath. I still have a few minutes before I need to be back on the floor to dance. A few of the other girls still have their solo song to dance to. I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it.

"Bonnie, I think you have an admirer." Alaric came in smiling.

"Oh?"

"It would seem so. He's already asked about getting some private dances with you." Ric beamed. Good business works for everybody, especially him.

"And what did you say?"

"That it was up to you."

"Good." I put the costume back on and slipped on the shoes.

"Bonnie, do a shot with me, please?!" Vicki asked.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Bon." Caroline went over to Vicki and tossed one back before heading to the stage.

"What the hell?" I touched my glass to Vicki's and shot it back. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She beamed. "Vegas Bombs make the world go round." She stretched and we went back out to the floor. Maybe that drink wasn't such a bad idea. We sat at the bar and watched Caroline get low. I spotted Tyler watching her. They've been on and off for awhile, more off than on lately. He has his moments, but it comes down to his unwillingness to grow up and commit. Care finally realized she deserved better than that.

"What's new with you?" I asked Vicki. I really haven't had a chance to talk much.

"Not a lot, I've been seeing Elena's brother, Jeremy." She admitted. I nodded.

"I can see that working out." I smiled.

"It's weird, because he's so young, but he's good for me. Matt doesn't seem to mind, thank God." She laughed.

"It's nice seeing you happy." I told her.

"Thanks, Bonnie."

"Don't mention it."

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." A deep voice came from behind me. I spun around and saw the man-candy in the suit from earlier. I smiled. He gave me a once-over. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. Can I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"Bonnie," I offered. "It's nice to meet you."

"How about that drink, Miss…?"

"Just Bonnie and I'll take water. Thank you." I looked at him. He's even hotter up close than he is far away. Elijah motioned to the bartender and he placed a glass of water in front of me. Elijah took the seat next to me.

"And that's my cue." Vicki excused herself. I chuckled.

"You captivate me." Elijah told me, softly.

"I must be doing my job right." I smiled.

"But, you're not like the other women here, are you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Meaning?"

"You keep your undergarments on." He whispered. I blushed and felt very naked. Most people don't make me feel that way, even when I'm clad in far less.

"I'm not the only one." I reminded him. Caroline does the same. We're just not comfortable being naked in front of an audience.

"Tell me about yourself." He suggested. I turned to face him. He's leaning into me. It's an unspoken rule that you shouldn't hook up with your customers. It complicates things. It can fuck with your head and you don't want to have the reputation for putting out for money. It makes things… uncomfortable. Katherine's been there and done that enough for all of us.

"Buy a dance." I countered. He smiled. My heart fluttered. This man is going to be my downfall.

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled and helped me up. I followed him to a secluded table in the back. He sat down and made himself comfortable. "How much?" He asked.

"Twenty," I replied. I straddled him and sat on his lap. He pulled something out of his wallet and slipped it into the waistband of my pants. I smirked and started to move against him. He bit his lip and I watched him as I increased my movements. I rotated my hips and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I believe we had a deal."

"Ask away." I gave him permission as I grinded against him. I'm not the best at giving lap dances, but there isn't much to them.

"How old are you?"

"That's what they always want to know, isn't it?" I asked. He remained silent. "I'm 22."

"Did you grow up around here?" He asked, his voice getting steadily huskier.

"I did. You?"

"I've lived all around the world." He replied, his eyes twinkling.

"That must have been exciting."

"It would have been better with your beautiful face by my side." He tried not to smile. "Do you dance here every night?"

"Friday through Wednesday," I told him. "Are you going to come see me again?"

"I'd like to." He admitted. I bit my lip and ground myself a little harder against his growing arousal. "Do you only entertain at Mystique?"

"Are you asking if I only dance for an audience or are you asking me out?"

"I haven't decided." He grinned. I nuzzled his neck.

"I only entertain here and I might be interested in the latter." I whispered in his ear. The song ended and I started to climb off of his lap. He pulled me back on and slipped another bill in my top.

"Is there a private room we can move this to?" He questioned. I nodded.

"It'll cost you extra." I warned. He grinned.

"I don't mind paying extra for a little time with you. Lead the way." He lightened his grip on my waist. I moseyed off of his lip and grabbed his hand. He got up and looked at me. "Lead the way." I took him to the back of the club. Alaric nodded at us as we went back. There are a few more security guards back here, just in case someone gets a little too handsy. I took him to the room furthest in the back. No one will bother us here. The club doesn't close for hours. Once we were in the room, I sat down on the edge of the table with the pole attachment and waited for him to close the door.

It's quieter in here. You can hear yourself think. It's a little bit brighter than the rest of the club, but designed to be just as erotic.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Elijah?" I asked him. The formality helps me feel a little bit more in control. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"I would very much like to get to know you." He said quietly. "I'm more than willing to pay you for your time. Make no mistake, I would like a few more dances from you, but I would mostly like to talk."

"You just want to talk?" I asked. It threw me. Sure, we got guys like this every once in awhile. They come in with problems that they can't tell to anyone else, so they come here because we don't judge. Why would we? We take off our clothes for a living. Sure, it normally doesn't touch the mysteries of life, but it happens. They just need to feel like someone cares. They need that connection. A lot of men feel that easier when there's attraction and something sexual is going on.

"If it's alright with you," he clarified. I nodded.

"Of course," I answered. "Let's talk."

"Please, make yourself more comfortable." He gestured to the other side of the plush couch that he was sitting on. I nodded and sat down next to him. I moved my back to the arm of the couch and face my body towards his. I kicked off my shoes and waited. "What's your name?" He asked me, again.

"I don't give out my full name to clients." I told him. He smirked.

"That's wise, but I can just find out some other way. Mystic Falls is a small town." He reminded me. I sighed. He has me there.

"My name is Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." I told him. Realization dawned on his face.

"You're Sheila's granddaughter."

"You knew Grams?"

"She helped me out a long time ago. I'm sorry to hear that she passed away." He brought his hand over mine. He's so warm.

"You can't change the past." I shrugged.

"Do you honestly not date the men who come in here?" He asked.

"Not normally, no, but a lot of the men in Mystic Falls seem to find themselves in here at one point or another." I answered.

"Would you ever consider letting me take you out for a night on the town?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Maybe you're not the only one who is captivated." I bit my lip.

"You're going to have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Biting your lip."

"You don't like it?"

"It's distracting." He whispered. I did it again, on purpose. He groaned. I moved over to his lap.

"Another dance?" I asked him. He nodded. I started moving, again. I grabbed a remote for the stereo off of an end table and switched it on. Soft music surrounded us. "If we did go out on that date, it wouldn't be like this." I told him.

"How so?"

"This is my job. There's a difference between how I make my livelihood and my personal life. I need to make sure that's clear before anything were to happen." I told him. He nodded.

"I understand. I would treat you like a lady and nothing less." He seems so sincere.

"I believe you." I whispered.

"What sort of things do you like?" I asked him.

"I enjoy reading, walking at night, and taking pleasure in the little things. I like routine and experiencing what the world has to offer. I am very old-fashioned in more ways than one. When I see something I want, I don't have a problem working for it." He whispered. I smiled.

"It sounds nice."

"Your turn." He reminded me. I moved my body off of his lap before bringing myself back down.

"I like my freedom. My friends are my life. I like being outside, especially during the day. It helps me feel connected with nature. I don't plan too much of the future and I take things one day at a time. I don't differ too much with my day to day schedule. I guess you could say we're alike in that way." I told him. I moved my hands off of neck and brought them over to the zipper on my shirt. I felt his eyes watching me. I tugged it down and let my shirt come off. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Let me take you out Thursday night." He tried. I looked into his eyes.

"Only if you come see me tomorrow," I requested. He smiled.

"I was planning on it."

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't think you would accept anything else."

"Probably not."

"Alright, it's a yes. But, only if you agree to keep your head on while I'm working. I'm not going to quit my job just because it makes you jealous." I warned. "It never ends well."

"You've got a deal, Miss Bennett."

"Bonnie," I corrected.

"Bonnie," he agreed.

"So the day after tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

-.-

We didn't stay in the room too much longer. I've made decent money from Elijah alone, but my shift was far from over. He followed me back to the lounge area and he took a seat at the bar.

"Bonnie, we have you been all night?" Tyler asked me. I shrugged.

"Working," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"No kidding. You look hot tonight." His eyes wondered over my attire. I did my best not shudder. Don't get me wrong, he's attractive. But, he's also the guy that's constantly broken my best friend's heart. He loves to come in here and hit on everyone. "How about a dance?" He asked. I sighed.

"Not a good idea, Tyler."

"Why not? It's not like Caroline would care. She's made that much clear. She'll dance for me and say nothing."

"What do you expect?"

"I-I don't know."

"One dance, then you find someone else." I sighed.

"Don't look too disappointed, Bon. You know you've danced with worse."

"That's not comforting. At all." I let him know. He just laughed and took a seat. I sat on his lap, facing away from him. I did my best not to look at Elijah while I moved on Tyler. It seemed to be impossible. My eyes kept finding their way to his.

"Turn around." Tyler murmured. I turned and faced him. He groaned as I moved my pelvis against his. He took out a few bills and tucked them under my bra. It didn't take long for the song to end. I got up and saw Caroline looking our way. I mouthed an apology. She nodded. I walked over to the bar to get water and Elijah's friend intercepted me.

"Hello, love," he smiled. "So, you're the one who has captured my brother's attention." His brother, huh?

"Hello," I looked at him.

"My name is Klaus. Pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Bonnie," I replied. He smiled.

"Are you this friendly with everyone, love?" He asked.

"Only if you're lucky." I winked. He chuckled.

"I like you. You're feisty. Don't break his heart."

"No promises," I smirked. He chuckled.

"If you get bored with him, I'd be happy to show you a good time." He smirked and turned to leave.

"I think I'll be just fine."

"Offer still stands, love." He smiled and walked away.

-.-

I pulled off my work clothes and I tossed them into the hamper in the dressing room.

"I'm so tired, Care." I told her. She sighed.

"I'm beat. I feel like my feet would fall off if they had the chance." She mused. I pulled on jeans and a sweater. "Who was the guy chatting you up earlier?" She asked me. I smiled.

"That would be Elijah… The guy who insists on taking me out on Thursday. I told her. She squealed.

"He's seriously hot." She gushed. I smiled. "I think I have an admirer of my own."

"Who would that be?"

"He got more dances out of me than I can count, tonight. He said his name was Klaus." She told me, pulling her clothes on.

"He's Elijah's brother."

"No freaking way," she said in disbelief. I nodded. "Maybe the hot gene runs in the family?"

"I think so." I giggled. "You ready?" I asked her. She nodded. "Let's go home, Care."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Hips Don't Lie" – Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean, "Buttons" – Pussycat Dolls**

Chapter Two:

I bustled around town, completely distracted. I stopped by the bank and got the usual stares from people that look down on my chosen profession. I didn't let it get to me, but then again, I normally don't. I pay my bills – I'm happy. That's more than I can say for a lot of people. I'm providing for myself, and I'm proud of that.

I can't seem to get my mind off of Elijah. He's definitely not from around Mystic Falls. I've heard of his family, but not of him. Klaus has made a name for himself. I'm not really sure what he does for a living, but he's known for doing anything to get something he wants.

There's something about Elijah that just sticks with me. I can't shake it, not that I want to. I hope that he actually shows up tonight. I'm anxious for our date tomorrow. Yeah, I've dated before. Who hasn't? But, it's hard to strip and have a relationship that works. There's always something. No matter how comfortable they claim to be, there are always insecurities that seem to pop up. And I, I keep waiting for that exception.

I made my way into The Grill and sat at the bar. Jeremy smiled when he saw me. "Do you want your usual, Bon?" He asked me. I looked up and nodded.

"Thanks Jere, that'd be great." I smiled.

"Sure thing, I'll get the order put in." He bustled off to put in the order. Matt saw me sitting and walked over.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked, draping an arm around my shoulder. I snorted.

"What about Caroline?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "Don't think I didn't notice all the time you've been spending together." He gave me the _look_. "Don't give me that look, I think it's great. I think you'd be great together." I told him. He grinned.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, of course I do." I told him. "I think you do, too."

"Maybe," he kept smiling. "You know me so well." He mused. He looked over and saw Jenna. "I gotta go. The boss is here." He gave me a quick hug and headed off. After Elena's parent's died, Jenna graduated from college and decided to expand her horizons. She ended up buying The Grill and taking it over. She isn't too fond of Elena stripping, but then again, she really hasn't been too fond with Elena, period. They had a falling out right after Elena graduated and they really haven't talked since.

"Hey stranger, how are you?" She asked me, sitting down on the stool next to me.

"Same old… I'm well. How are you? How are things going with Alaric?" I asked her. She beamed.

"He's great, Bonnie. I think he's the reason that I finally became okay with you girls dancing. He's such a stand-up guy – you know? I think knowing that he's not some giant skeeze has really helped." She admitted. I smiled.

"That's great, Jenna. I'm really happy to hear that. You deserve to be happy." I placed my hand on top of yours.

"I've missed talking with you. I know we really didn't talk much, but you and Elena were like my little sisters." She sighed.

"I'm around." I told her. She nodded.

"Well, if you're ever up for a girls' night, let me know." She offered.

"Plan on it." I smiled. Jeremy came up with an iced coffee and a house salad.

"Your club will be out in a minute." He told me, placing the food in front of me. I sipped the coffee.

"Thanks Jere."

"No problem, is Vicki working tonight?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. It might be her night off."

"Well, I better go manage things." Jenna joked. I nodded.

"See ya around."

-.-

I tried to shake the jitters out of my body. I stretched and warmed up before deciding on my outfit to dance in tonight. I settled on a pair of lacy, white, undergarments. I put on a small, denim, rip-away mini skirt, and short-sleeved, button down, white shirt that's been cut. I glanced in the mirror and played with my hair. I made sure it was behaving and left it down and wavy. I flattened my shirt and glanced at my midriff. I rolled on thigh-high fishnets and attached them to my garter belt. I slipped on some heels and made my way to the rest of the girls. We always start the night off the same way, together.

"I wonder if your man is here, Bonnie." Caroline sang. She smirked and grabbed my hand. "His brother was supposed to come by tonight, too."

"What did you think of Klaus?" I asked Care. She shrugged.

"He's hot, charming. We'll see if he's sincere or not." She smiled. We passed the other girls and walked onto stage first. I forced myself to loosen up to the music and not scan the audience for Elijah. If he's here, he's here. Pining for him won't make him show up any faster.

I felt Caroline's hands on my hips and we began to sway. She rubbed up on me and as I grinded against her.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this.  
She make a man wanna speak Spanish.  
_'_¿__Cómo se llama? Bonita, mi casa – su casa.'  
(Shakira, Shakira)_

_Oh baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad.  
So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body._

I let go of Caroline and shook my hair. I shimmied my shoulders and moved my hips in time with the music. I turned my head and saw Elijah watching me from the edge of the stage. His face is unreadable but his eyes… are definitely drinking me in. He had a few bills in his hands. I moved to the edge of the stage where he was and gave him a better view of my hips. He tucked the money into the waist of my skirt. I raised my hands over my head and turned to go back to the middle.

_And I'm on tonight –  
You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right.  
All the attraction, the tension – don't you see baby?  
This is perfection._

Someone waved money at me. I knelt down and let them tuck the money into my shirt. I raised my eyes and saw it was Klaus. He nodded over at Caroline and she made her way over. He did the same to her. I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving and it's driving me crazy.  
And I didn't have the slightest idea, until I saw you dancing.  
And when you walk onto the dance floor, nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl.  
And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it – so you can keep on taking it._

Caroline gripped my hips and steered me back to the other girls. I popped out my chest and made circles with my chest, in my best Shakira imitation.

_Oh baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad.  
So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body.  
I'm on tonight – you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you, boy.  
Come on; let's go, real slow.  
Don't you see baby?  
Asi es perfecto._

I dropped down low and ran my hands all over my body. The other girls were really getting into the music, too. We could all hear the cheering and the money finding its way on stage. Dancing always helps me feel so liberated.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving – half animal, half man.  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan.  
My will and self-restraint have come to fail now, fail now.  
See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't, so you know that's a bit too hard to explain._

I moved my hips while I got lower and lower. I accepted some cash and kept dancing. I moved my hands down my body and touched myself, giving my chest a good squeeze.

_Senorita, feel the conga.  
Let me see you move like you're from Columbia.  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi – say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi._

My eyes found Elijah's. He watched me as I touched myself. I felt electric. Knowing that he's watching me, makes me feel so empowered. I winked slowly made my way to my feet.

_Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy –  
A refugee like me, back with the Fugees from a third world country.  
I go back like when 'Pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty; we need a whole club dizzy. _

My hands found Caroline's and we danced against each other.

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Columbians and Haitians, I ain't guilty; it's a musical transaction.  
No more, do we snatch ropes, refugees run the seas, 'cause we own our own boats._

We danced together until the song ended. We waited until the spotlight was off and picked up the cash from the stage. I turned and looked for Elijah. My gaze lingered on him a little too long. He smiled. I turned and went backstage. I started removing the money from my clothes before plopping down into the chair in front of my vanity. I took a tissue and moved some excess eyeliner than teared in the corner of my eyes during the performance. I took a deep breath and reapplied some lip gloss.

I can't wait to get out of these shoes. They're killer to dance in. Sure, I'm used to it, but it doesn't mean that's my favorite thing to do.

"That guy definitely has eyes for you." Vicki came up to me. I looked over at her and smiled.

"We'll see. We have a date tomorrow." I told her.

"Go girl," she encouraged. I laughed.

"Jeremy was asking about you, earlier." I let her know.

"When?"

"I grabbed a quick bite at The Grill and he wanted to know if you were working tonight. He probably wanted to take you out. You know, since he's smitten with you and everything." I teased. She blushed.

"I'm crazy, right? He's younger than I am, and I know it's a bad idea, but I can't seem to help myself."

"Does he make you happy?"

"He really does."

"Then you're not crazy." I assured her. She smiled.

"I needed to hear that from someone who isn't me. Thank you."

"Anytime." I patted her hand. "Can I finish your makeup?" I offered. I'm great friends with Caroline. I'm friendly with Anna and Katherine behaves because I don't have anything she can weasel out of me. Apart from them, I don't really have many female friends. It would be nice if Vicki was one of them.

"Sure." She agreed. She closed her eyes and I got to work. I gave her a smoky eye that made her eyes pop. I added a touch of blush and some lip color and she looked like she could knock any man off of her feet.

"All done." I told her. She opened her eyes and checked herself out. She grinned.

"I look amazing." She gushed.

"It didn't take much. I had a pretty great face to work with."

"I owe you." She told me, getting to her feet. She got to the door to the stage just as Katherine and Elena came inside. The guys go crazy over the twin thing. It's crazy. They weren't raised together, but when Katherine blazed into Mystic Falls and she and Elena found each other, they've been attached at the hip ever since. Katherine has always been manipulative, but at least it's forthcoming with her. You know what to expect with her. Elena on the other hand… You can never tell with her. She's been so obsessed with herself, that it's been impossible to even try and be her friend. She's not the girl that I grew up with anymore.

"How did you get the attention of Elijah Mikaelson?" Katherine asked. I looked over at her, surprised she noticed.

"I'm not really sure on that one, honestly." I told her. She laughed.

"I've met him before, and I've never seen him pay that much attention to a woman before." She studied me. "Tell me your secret." She pried. I snorted.

"I don't have a secret."

"Do you even know about the Mikaelson family? They come from old money. If you land one of them, you're set for life. You'd never want for anything." She explained. I nodded.

"I see why _you _would be interested. Not all of us are that shallow." I told her. She laughed. "He's nice and that's refreshing."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I tried to get some of that?" She asked. I scoffed.

"I'm sure he has better taste than some gold-digger." I told her. She frowned.

"So, you're telling me that little Bonnie Bennett is okay being a stripper for the rest of her life?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, right now. I'm making great money. It pays my bills, pays for my college. I don't have anything to complain about."

"Some of us want better things in life." She flipped her hair back and smirked. Somehow, I don't see this ending well… I sat all but twiddling my thumbs, waiting for my turn to take the stage. After what seemed like ages, Vicki came back and I knew it was my turn. I took a deep breath and walked onto the familiar stage. It's different, performing for someone you're attracted to. I mean, not just the, 'wow-he's-hot-I-wonder-what-he's-like-in-bed', attraction. I'm talking the, 'I-honestly-think-we'd-have-a-shot-if-we-gave-dati ng-a-try-because-we-have-chemistry', attraction.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin'.  
Sayin' what you goin' do to me, but I ain't seen nuttin'.  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin'.  
Sayin' what you goin' do to me, but I ain't seen nuttin'._

I grabbed onto my pole and spun myself around. I felt my hair fly around me as I lifted my leg up and slid down the pole. I let go and kept my head down while I moved my ass up, giving them a show. I arched my back as I stood up, slowly. I kept my eyes heavy and kept my movements seductive.

_I'm a sexy mama – who knows just how to get what I wanna?  
What I wanna do is bring this thing on ya, back up all the things that I told ya.  
You've been sayin' all the right things all night long.  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off._

I backed up against the pole and grabbed it above my head. I grinded my ass and slid down. I climbed the pole and held on with legs and started to unbutton my shirt, slowly.

_Baby, can't you see how these clothes are fittin' me – and the heat comin' off this beat?  
I'm about to blow – I don't think you know.  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin'.  
Sayin' what you goin' do to me, but I ain't seen nuttin'._

I arched my back and shimmied out of my shirt and watched it fall to the floor. A few guys whistled. I made a show of sliding down. I danced closer to the edge of the stage and started pulling at the Velcro on my skirt.

_You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree, 'cause the love you said you had, ain't been put on me.  
I wonder if I'm too much for you – wonder if my kiss don't make you just wonder what I got next for you.  
What you wanna do?_

_Take a chance to recognize this could all be yours.  
I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please. _

I got some money from most of the guys lining the stage and I blew kisses appreciatively. Elijah gestured me over to him. He ran his hand up my leg and tucked his money into my panties. I let my skirt drop and kicked it aside.

_Baby, can't you see how these clothes are fittin' me – and the heat comin' off this beat?  
I'm about to blow – I don't think you know.  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, but you keep frontin'.  
Sayin' what you goin' do to me, but I ain't seen nuttin'._

I groped myself and danced back to the pole. I twirled myself around and rocked the pole until the song ended. I slid down and dropped to my knees until the lights on stage turned off. I picked up the cash strewn across the stage and turned to see Elijah watching me. I smiled and walked off stage. I feel exhilarated, like I'm practically floating.

"He definitely wants you." Caroline squealed. I shrugged.

"We'll see what happens." I tried to play it cool. I got some water and fixed my hair. I put my clothes back on and went onto the floor. I went to the bar to find Vicki. She saw me and patted the stool next to hers.

"Wanna do a shot?" She asked me.

"Sure," I agreed. If it'll get me to loosen up a little, what's the harm? We shot back our alcohol. I put my glass on the counter and saw Katherine batting her eyes at Elijah. He was standing next to her, but his eyes were on me. I blushed and bit my lip. He excused himself and headed my way.

"Hello Bonnie," he breathed. My eyes fluttered up to meet his.

"You came to see me?" I asked. He nodded.

"May I have a dance?" He asked.

"You're so polite." I observed. He chuckled.

"I was under the impression that having manners is a good thing."

"It is." I took his hand and led him to the same table we shared last night, in the back of the dance floor. He sat down and I settled myself on his lap.

"You make it very hard not to touch you, Miss Bennett." He confessed. I looked at him and bit my lip. "You're doing that on purpose."

"I am."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Really?"

"It's been quite awhile since a woman has affected me as much as you have."

"I like affecting you." I teased. He smiled.

"It's nice to see you smile." I told him, grinding my pelvis against his.

"You're the reason for it."

"Did you come here just to flirt with me?" I asked as I rotated my hips on his. I took a hand and dragged it from my neck to my waist. His eyes darkened and placed some money in my stocking.

"I came to see you. Flirting is a bonus, Miss Bennett." Elijah whispered. His voice sent chills down my spine. He's affecting my body in ways I'm honestly not used to.

"I find you very charming." I admitted. He smiled, again. The song ended and I stayed sitting on his lap. "Did you want another dance?" I asked him.

"In private, if that's alright with you." He revealed. He doesn't strike me as the type that likes intimacy with an audience.

"Of course," I stood up. He offered me his arm. I took it and let him lead the way. He remembered from yesterday. Once we were in the room, he closed the door.

"Make yourself comfortable." He told me. I kicked off my heels and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"I'm twenty-two years old." I told him. He looked at me for a second.

"So beautiful, so young," he murmured.

"And you?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm a bit older, I'm afraid. I'm twenty-eight."

"That's too old." I mused.

"Can I have your number?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me his phone and typed it in.

"Call me, so I can have yours. I'll save it when I get off of work." I told him.

"Is noon okay tomorrow?" He asked me. I bit my lip.

"Would it be okay if we made it two in the afternoon instead?" I asked. "I don't get off here until three and normally Caroline likes to have a late dinner before we call it a night." I explained.

"Is she a friend of yours?" He asked. I nodded.

"She's my roommate and best friend. It seems your brother is interested in her." I told him. His eyes seemed to flash with recognition.

"She's the pretty blonde." He remembered.

"That's her." I smiled.

"Two o'clock would be just fine. Are you alright with me picking you up?"

"Sure. I'll text you my address." I told him. He smiled. "Would you like another dance? It's the least I can do, since you're paying for my time."

"I've told you before, I don't mind."

"So… You don't want me to dance for you?" I asked to clarify.

"I would love a dance." He caved. I smiled and turned on the music. I stood before him and moved to the music, keeping my eyes locked with his. I started unbuttoning my shirt, watching his every reaction as I did. His eyes travelled up and down my body. He licked his lip and drank me in. I dropped my shirt to the floor before starting on my skirt. I moved tantalizingly slow.

Once I was down to my lingerie, I sat down on his lap. I slid my hands down his shoulders. I'm touching that line bordering professionalism and something more. We are going on a date tomorrow, so I'll just see how it goes.

He nuzzled my neck and kissed my collarbone. My breathing quickened. I wasn't expecting that. I definitely wasn't expecting the electric shock that followed the kiss. Such a small gesture that made me feel so much.

It was a frenzy of dry humping and basic touching, just familiarizing with the other's innocent body parts. Two songs blew by, then three, then more. Time was a blur. Eventually, I climbed off of him, needing to breathe.

He watched me as I ran my hands through my hair. He placed some money next to me. I looked over at it and nodded thanks. It feels like he's trying to memorize my body. I suddenly feel very naked. I looked down and made sure I was still somewhat covered. I'm still clad in the white and sheer, lacy numbers.

"I just have requirement before I go out with you tomorrow." I told him. His eyebrows rose. "You'll have to stand up." I told him. He stood up, but looked at me, suspiciously. God, he's tall. I feel even shorter when I'm barefoot. "I need to know if we have chemistry." I whispered.

"And how do you suggest we test this?" He asked me.

"I want you to kiss me." I told him. He looked taken aback.

"Doesn't that break your rules?"

"Normally, but I don't date if there's no spark. What's the point?" I asked him. "Kiss me, Elijah. Kiss me like you mean it." I commanded, softly. He smiled before cupping my chin and tilted my face up, towards his. He looked into my eyes and captured my lips, softly. I gasped. His lips are firm, but soft. My hands clutched his shirt and pulled him closer towards me. He tangled a hand in my hair and other clutching my back. I groaned. It's magic. I can feel his kiss all the way to my toes, not to mention, he's making me embarrassingly wet. I pulled away when I ran out of breath. I looked up at him, fighting every fiber in my being telling me to kiss him again.

"What's the verdict, Miss Bennett?" He asked me, his lips swollen.

"I think it's safe to say that there is definite spark." I smiled.

"You enchant me, Miss Bennett."

"You're so formal."

"Would you prefer I call you, 'Bonnie'?" He asked me.

"I'm partial to either. I like how 'Miss Bennett' sounds on your tongue." I told him. He smirked.

"I should be going _Miss Bennett_." Elijah grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "Until tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll walk you out." I told him. I pulled my clothes on and tucked the bills into the waistband of my panties. I carried the heels as Elijah and I walked.

"Thank you for the dances, Bonnie." Elijah whispered, when we got to the exit.

"My pleasure," I assured him. "Be safe." I told him as he headed out the door.

"Please, do the same." He smiled and left.

-.-

About a dozen dances later and I was finished for the night. I peeled off my clothes and threw them in my bag. I pulled on a pair of leggings, a tee shirt, and an oversized button-down plaid shirt. I put on some socks and slipped my feel into my UGGs. They're soft and necessary after being on your feet all night. I put my hair into a messy ponytail and waited for Caroline to finish changing.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked me. I checked my phone.

"It's a little after three."

"The Grill doesn't close until five, wanna grab some food? I'm starving." She suggested. I nodded.

"Sounds awesome. Who knows, you might even see Matt." I teased.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out of me. I followed her to her car. I pulled out my phone and saved Elijah's number. I decided to shoot him a text.

_Hey, just wanted to let you know that I have your number. I'm excited for tomorrow. I hope you got home okay. Sweet dreams._

_-Miss Bennett_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, I'm sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter out. I have no idea why, but I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it, still. Let me know what you think.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Three:

I groaned when sunlight forced its way underneath my eyelids.

"It's too fucking early." I mumbled.

"Rise and shine, Bonnie!" Caroline sang. I moaned and stuck my head back underneath my pillow. "You have to get ready for your big date!" She squealed.

"What time is it?" I whined.

"It's almost noon."

"Care, I'm so tired." I complained. "Why are _you_ even awake?" I asked her. She chuckled and lifted my pillow off of my face.

"Because I want to help you get ready and I am going to make you look drop-dead gorgeous." She exclaimed. I giggled. "Come on – you're burning daylight."

"I'm up." I told her, crawling out of bed. "But, you have to tell me what's going on with you and Klaus." I stared at her, expectantly. "Talk to me while I shower." I told her. She nodded. I pulled off my pajamas and turned on the water. Caroline waited outside, while I waited for the water to heat up. I hopped in the shower. "It's safe!" I yelled.

"There is nothing going on between us. I'm pining over Matt." She revealed.

"That's not what it looked like."

"Bonnie, that's just business. I'm not going to say 'no' to someone who is paying me good money to dance for them."She poked her head into the shower door. I snorted.

"As long as it stays that way."

"I don't plan on it changing. Matt is Matt. And I've known him forever, and he's who I want. I'm not the type to string along two guys. You know that."

"I'm not judging you or saying you have to pick Matt, but I just want you to be careful. Everything I've heard about Klaus makes him sound like a player. And from the sounds of it, Katherine is going to go after any Mikaelson she can get her hands on." I told her.

"I know that, Bon. And why doesn't that surprise me? She only wants a man whenever someone else is interested. Go figure. I'm going to go look through your closet. I'll be back." She disappeared. I washed my body and started on my hair. I zoned out, fantasizing about Elijah. "I'm back!" She announced.

I chuckled and finished shaving. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I pulled the shower door open and wrapped the towel around myself. I wrapped my hair with a towel and started drying off.

"You're going to love it." Caroline gushed. I laughed.

"I'm sure I will." I smiled at her.

"But first, I'm going to make coffee. I'll give you time to primp before I beautify you." She sang. I shook my head as she left. I went to grab my phone and went back into the bathroom. I pulled on my robe and took a seat at the big vanity that Care and I share. I plugged in my blow-dryer and started drying my hair. When my hair was nice and soft and started rubbing leave-in conditioner through it, helping the waves fall together. I jumped when my phone started to chime. I have a text from Elijah. I smiled and opened it.

_Good morning, beautiful. I trust you've slept well. I'm looking forward to spending the day with you. _

_All my affection,_

_Elijah_

I can feel butterflies going crazy in my stomach. Can he get any sweeter? He's so old-fashioned – I love it.

_Morning, handsome. :) I slept alright. I'm a little tired. So, I'm yours for the day?_

_Bonnie_

I stood up and started to lather lotion on my body. I took extra time, making sure my body was silky smooth. I went back to my room and saw the outfit Caroline laid on top of my bed. It's perfect for the breezy, fall weather out. She set out a royal blue and black, three-quarter length blouse with a zipper accent on one of the shoulders, a black skirt with suspenders that falls just past mid-thigh, black stockings, black leather, flat-soled boots that come up just past my knee, a silver cuff bracelet, skull stud earrings, a black clutch and my leather jacket.

"Do you approve?" She asked me from the doorway, holding two mugs of coffee.

"I do. You're the best – thank you." I beamed.

"Of course, now get dressed and I'll finish your hair." She demanded. I can already see it; she's going to be an awesome mom one day. I discarded my robe and put on a matching black lace bra and boy panties set. My phone started ringing. I glanced at the Caller ID and saw it was Elijah. I still have a little over an hour before he's due to pick me up. I hope he's not coming early. I'm not even dressed yet. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson," I breathed.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennett," he responded in kind. I can just see the corners of his mouth turning up.

"What's up?" I asked, lamely. He chuckled.

"The sky, I should hope."

"Is that the reason you're calling?" I asked him. I set my phone on speaker and put it on my bed, so I could finish getting dressed.

"I was calling to make sure we are still planning on two o'clock." He sounds almost nervous. He's always being so self-assured.

"Of course," I smiled. "I'm actually in the middle of getting dressed, as we speak."

"Oh, pray tell."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Not even a picture of the finished product?"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"You have a point, Bonnie." My name melted off of his tongue. Goddess, the things that man does to me… I swooned.

"I normally do." I teased. He chuckled.

"Very well, I will let you return to getting ready. Would you mind texting me your address?" He asked.

"I'll text it as soon as we hang up." I promised.

"Thank you. I will see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up. Even over the phone, he gives me butterflies. I don't know how I'm going to be able to contain myself while we're out. I pulled on my stockings and boots, followed by my shirt and skirt. I put in my earrings and slipped the bracelet over my hand. I grabbed my phone and sent him my address.

"Ready?" Caroline asked me, handing me coffee. I nodded and followed her into the bathroom. I sat down in front of the vanity and Caroline started putting loose curls into my hair. She pinned most of it back and to the side. It's an up-do that I would never be able to pull off of my own.

"Thank you." I sang.

"Don't mention it. That's what I'm here for." She smiled. She sat next to me and we drank our coffee. I blotted my face with foundation and played up my eyes, opting for minimal make up. He's already seen me practically naked with makeup caked on my face. It's time to show him normal Bonnie, not stripper Bonnie. I looked over at Caroline when I finished, seeking her approval. She nodded and spritzed me with body spray.

"What would I do without you?"

"Cry and probably die from boredom?" She suggested. We snickered and headed downstairs. I grabbed my purse and phone. I slipped on my jacket. He should be here any minute. Right on cue, the doorbell rang. I faced Caroline for a last minute once over.

"How do I look?" I asked her.

"I'd do you." She shrugged. I giggled. "You look gorgeous." She assured me, before unlocking and opening the front door. I stood behind her. Elijah looks amazing. He's in a black suit with a midnight purple button-down shirt. Mm. I couldn't help biting my lip. "You must be Elijah. Please come in." Caroline gushed. "I'm Caroline." She introduced after he came to stand next to me.

"Lovely to meet you, Caroline." Elijah kissed her hand. She blushed. "Bonnie has told me good things about you."

"I'm sure she has." She shot me a look. "What are your intentions with my best friend?" She asked. He looked over at me.

"I intend to take her to lunch, a walk around the park, and getting to know her – that is, if it's alright with you, of course." He answered.

"I'm fine with that." She gave the okay.

"You look beautiful." Elijah breathed in my ear. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You don't look bad, yourself." I teased. He smiled.

"Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded.

"No curfew, text me if you're gonna be late." Caroline ordered.

"Okay 'Mom'." I tossed my house keys into my purse. Elijah opened the door for me.

"Have fun!" Caroline called from behind us.

"You have a lovely home." Elijah commented, as he helped me into his car.

"Thank you – it was Grams' place. I've renovated a lot of it the past couple of years." I told him. "Mostly the bathrooms and the bedrooms."

"When did she pass?" He asked.

"Almost three years ago, she had a heart attack. She died in her sleep." I told him.

"That must have been awful for you."

"It wasn't easy, but I doubt death ever is."

"Were you close?" He asked me. I looked over at him and nodded.

"My mom split when I was really young. After that, my dad wasn't around much. He kind of buried himself in his work. He'd be away for weeks at a time, barely home for the weekend before he would turn around and leave again. I would stay with my Grams while he gone, but after awhile I just moved in with her."

"How did your father take it?"

"He couldn't deal with it. He didn't even come home for the funeral. She left me the house."

"Why the renovations?"

"I needed a fresh start. I would be in her room and see her dead in her bed. I couldn't do that every day. It became easier after we renovated the rooms. We modernized the bathrooms and I asked Caroline to move in with me. She and mom get along great, but she wanted to spread her wings. Grams paid off her house a long time ago, so we only had to worry about utilities and groceries."

"You don't have to answer my questions if they make you uncomfortable." Elijah told me.

"How else will you get to know me?"

"Touché." He smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise."

-.-

My eyes widened when we pulled up to a lavish looking restaurant in the middle of a forest, completely hidden away from the world. How do you even find a place like this?

"What is this place?"

"This is the restaurant." Elijah smirked.

"Such a smart-ass," I shook my head. He laughed.

"It's a lovely Mediterranean bistro."

"It looks really upscale."

"Is that a problem?" He asked, pulling into a parking space. I'm not surprised he opted not to use valet parking. He seems like the do-it-yourself type.

"Not at all – just hope I'm not underdressed." I admitted.

"You're a vision. If anyone says otherwise, I'll deal with them." He promised. I blushed. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I nodded. Elijah turned off his vehicle and got out of the car. I started to open my door when he shook he head. I dropped my hand and I let him take care of that. He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. I smoothed my skirt and took his arm. This feels right. Every cliché feeling you yearn to feel on the ideal date, is what's coursing through my body.

I looked around and gasped. It's beautiful out here. I can see the trees in the background. The bistro itself looks over a lake. There's a garden that surrounds the restaurant and the lake.

"What are you thinking? Your face is lighting up – it's enchanting."

"It's gorgeous out here." I told him, softly.

"I couldn't agree more." He said, his eyes gazing into mine. How does he always make me feel so naked? I never blushed this much before I met him. I bit my lip and looked away. I focused on the restaurant.  
It has a rustic chic feel. I wouldn't have guessed Mediterranean from the outside. It's a massive, but stunning. There are a bunch of cars out here, but it's surprisingly quiet out here. We reached the door and stepped inside. God, it smells good.

"Good afternoon Sir, do you have a reservation?" The hostess smiled politely.

"It should be under Elijah Mikaelson, table for two." Elijah told her. She looked up his name in her computer and she nodded.

"We have your table ready. It will be right this way." She led the way. We followed her to a secluded table that looked out the garden and the lake. Elijah pulled out my chair for me. After we sat down, she handed us our menus. "Can I offer either of you a glass of wine?" She asked.

"Two glasses of Pinot Nior would be fantastic." Elijah requested.

"Of course, I have that right out." She excused herself.

"Tell me about yourself." Elijah requested. I made a face.

"I believe it's your turn to share." I told him. He smiled. "You should do that more often."

"Talk about myself?"

"Smile."

"It seems to occur naturally when I'm around you."

"You still have to talk about yourself. Dazzling me with your good-looks will only get you so far." I warned. He chuckled.

"You're something else, Miss Bennett."

"Something good, I hope."

"Something extraordinary," he breathed.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I believe you owe me a story."

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"I had six siblings. My parents gave birth to my brother, but he died shortly afterwards. He was very ill and at the time, there wasn't a cure for his illness." Elijah explained. I nodded. "Finn is the oldest of the rest of us. I have two younger brothers Niklaus and Kol, and sister Rebekah."

"I thought you said there were six?"

"My youngest brother Henrick – he was in a terrible accident with Niklaus."

"I'm so sorry." I squeezed his hand. He gave me a sad smile.

"It's alright. I've made my peace with it long ago."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work as a curator for the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"You work at the Met?"

"I do."

"Why are you in Virginia?"

"My brother is a fellow art-lover. Klaus convinced me to come down and help a new museum get on their feet. He's handling most of the business effects. He's asked me to help purchase the pieces until he finds someone else. Truth be told, it's nice to get out of the busy city for awhile."

"You prefer Virginia over New York?" I asked in disbelief.

"I find it refreshing." He brushed his thumb over my hand. I smiled. Our waiter showed up with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Elijah ordered and we were alone again. "Perhaps you would like to join me in New York for the weekend, sometime?" He offered. I beamed.

"I would love to."

-.-

Dinner flew by much faster than I liked. We talked about his childhood and how he enjoyed growing up with so many siblings. I told him that I would have enjoyed having a sibling growing up. We're not so different, in some ways.

"Would you like to take a stroll with me?" He asked.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." I smiled. We finished our wine and headed outside. He makes me feel pampered, pretty and protected. I feel like a woman. We didn't say anything, just walked. It's nice to be in his company. Eventually we came to a gazebo that had ivy and flowers growing through the structure. We sat down on the bench inside. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him. He put his arm around me and held me close.

"I purchased a house here." Elijah spoke softly.

"In the woods?"

"In Virginia, it's about twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls, and about thirty minutes away from the museum."

"Does that mean that you're moving here?"

"It means that after I'm finished helping my brother with his museum, and I've gone back to New York, that I will be visiting frequently." He whispered.

"So… What are you proposing?"

"I'm proposing that we give this a chance to turn into something more. I want to get to know you, Bonnie. I enjoy spending time with you. Why prevent the possibility?"

"I'd be open to that – to dating you." I confessed. "I've never met anyone like you, before."

"That makes two of us." He looked over at me, then my lips. He inched closer and brought a hand to my hair. I closed the distance between us and fused my mouth with his. I felt the spark electrocute my lips. I smiled and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He's being surprisingly compliant. As soon as I fell into a comfortable groove with things, he changed them up on me. Elijah took control, easily. He slipped his hands underneath me and moved me onto his lap. I put an arm behind his neck and held my body tightly against his. I can feel him getting hard underneath my weight. I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. "I doubt I will ever tire of kissing you." He whispered. I enjoyed the moment, knowing that I'd have to go back to reality soon enough.

"It's not going to be easy."

"The best things in life aren't easy."

"Especially with my profession… Can you handle seeing me dance with other guys?" I asked him, flat out. He was quiet for a minute.

"I can try to be. I respect that it's your decision and I don't expect you to change because I want to court you. That wouldn't be fair to ask."

"Thank you." He's more honest than any man I've dated.

"You shouldn't thank me for that."

"I want to."

**A/N: Alright, there it is. Thoughts? Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four:

We stayed in the gardens for what seemed like hours, kissing, talking, walking… Time disappeared. It's unnatural how comfortable I am around him. We ended up driving to his place. It's so lush. Everything is luxurious and beautiful.

"Please, make yourself at home." Elijah offered. I shrugged out of my coat and laid it on the back of the couch.

"Are you going to give me a tour?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course," he took my hand and showed me around the first floor. "This is one of the rooms I'm most proud of." Elijah motioned around the kitchen. I smiled.

"You like to cook?"

"It's a passion of mine."

"Would you cook for me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Not tonight, though. I don't think I could eat anything if I tried."

"Not even dessert?" He whispered, nuzzling my neck. I sighed.

"Never tempt a female with the possibility of chocolate."

"Why is that?"

"It could be dangerous."

"I never offer anything I don't intend to deliver on." He told me, his voice low. Shivers went down my spine. I want him. I want him now. That would be the worst thing to do right now. I don't want a one night stand. I want a relationship. He's the kind of man that can give me that. Why does he have to be so sexy?

"Good to know," I gasped. I cleared my throat. "So, what's upstairs?" I asked him. He looked at me with hooded eyes.

"My bedroom and my office," he revealed. I nodded.

"Can I see them?"

"I'll lead the way." He led me upstairs. Was asking to see his bedroom too much? Seeing him with the bed… Damn. "This is my office. It doubles as my library." He opened double doors to a chic mahogany desk with a top line computer. My eyes scanned the walls, filled with novels. I beamed. I let go of his hand and wandered over to the shelves.

"Do you mind?" I asked him, picking up book of Edgar Allan Poe's complete works.

"No, please. I'm afraid I'm too busy to give them the attention they deserve." He gave the okay. I was transfixed by all of the books. I perused and skimmed some of my favorites. After awhile, I forced myself to stop. I could spend all day looking at these. "You look stunning." He breathed. I blushed. "On to my room?" He asked.

"Sure," I agreed. I followed him back into the hallway and to the only other door on the floor. He opened the door and I took in the blue-gray walls and his massive, well-made bed. He has double doors that lead to a balcony. His walls aren't too heavily decorated. He has great taste in art. Few paintings and other art pieces covered his walls.

"What's your verdict?"

"It's great. It suits you."

"It suits me?"

"It does. So… Weird question, can I see your bathroom?" I asked him. He looked surprised, but nodded. He opened the bathroom door for me and I peered inside. He has a Jacuzzi tub, big enough for two. I swooned. Add hot water, bubbles, wine, good music, Elijah and I'm set.

"See something you like?" He asked, slipping his hands around my waist. I nodded.

"The bathtub," I murmured. He smiled against my neck.

"Would you like to test it out?" He whispered. I melted. Swear to goddess, I melted.

"I would love to test it," I told him. I mentally kicked myself for what I was about to tell him. "But not today – it's our first date and I'm not that kind of girl."

"That can be arranged." He whispered. His lips started attacking my neck with slow, tantalizing torture. I moaned and turned around to face him. "Any time you would like to take it for a spin, let me know." He smirked. I stood on my tiptoes and pulled his lips back to mine. He picked me up and gripped my ass. I wrapped my legs around him. He slammed me into the bathroom wall. I groaned and started marking his neck with my teeth. He groaned and I felt my womanhood moisten. I can feel his erection straining against his pants. He started grinding his hips against mine. I felt his hands everywhere. He was careful not to go underneath any of my clothes.

"Fuck, Elijah," I moaned. He was sucking on my ear and making me lose my fucking mind.

"I like the way that sounds when you say it."

"What?"

"My name," he whispered. I can't stop looking at his lips. They're swollen and calling my name. We should stop before things go too far, but I don't want to.

"Elijah," I smirked. He looks just as turned on as I am. "_E-li-jah_," I enunciated. He growled. "Elijah," I bit my lip.

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to restrain myself."

"From doing what, Elijah?"

"Kissing you senseless," he breathed.

"Is that all, _Elijah_?" I toyed.

"Not just your lips," he touched his fingers to my mouth. I bit his fingertip and started sucking on his finger. He leaned in and bit my bottom lip. His hand trailed down my torso and grazed my core. I shuddered against him. "I don't want to rush this, Bonnie."

"Maybe we can fast-forward to a little foreplay, can't we Elijah?" I asked. He smirked. We ended up on his bed. I couldn't get his jacket off fast enough. I ripped opened his shirt and raked my fingers over his bare chest. He pulled off my boots and slid my suspenders off of my shoulders. His hands went up my shirt, holding my body against his. I flipped our positions, so I was on top, pinning him to the bed. "I want you." I whispered. "We shouldn't." I contradicted myself.

"We don't have to take things that far. We can enjoy what we're doing." He suggested. I nodded. He started kissing me before I could change my mind. We were a frenzy of hands, feelings, tongues. Everything blurred together and it felt amazing. I can't remember when someone made my body feel this alive. What we're doing feels so intimate, when it's nothing more than a hot and heavy make out session. He makes me feel like a teenager again. After what felt like forever, we broke apart, panting.

"You're way too good at that." I told him. A smirk lazily appeared on his face. I listened to his heart pounding as I laid my head on his chest. I snuggled up to his side.

"I could get used to this."

"Laying here?"

"Laying here with you," he corrected me. "Stay with me tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, Bonnie. I'm asking you to spend the night with me. Sleep with me, in my bed, allow me the pleasure of spending the night with you… That's all I'm asking for. You don't have to work until tomorrow evening. That gives you plenty of time to get home tomorrow. I can make you dessert and draw you a bath." He mused.

"Sounds too good to be true, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Or just good enough?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright guys, if you're using a guest account, obviously I can't reply to your reviews. So, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can – please, be patient. This story just started. Let it build. It wouldn't be much of a story without conflict. Your questions will be answered with later chapters. **

** I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review. They definitely make my day! I'm going to be honest with you guys, when I started writing this chapter I wasn't planning on it ending this way. But it happened so I went with it. Let me know what you think. Without further ado – chapter five:**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Lights Down Low" – Bei Maejor, "Porn Star Dancing" – My Darkest Days**

Chapter Five:

I opened my eyes feeling refreshed. I stretched and immediately regretted my decision. I gasped as I hit Elijah in the face. He winced. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I leaned forward and kissed his jaw. He smiled. I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and slid out. I made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I took care of business and washed my hands. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. My cheeks are flush and my eyes are bright. I can definitely tell that I just woke up. I raked a hand through my hair, trying to make it not look like I had nest on top of my head. Once I fixed the biggest tangles, I borrowed a bit of his deodorant. I smiled when I saw the extra toothbrush Elijah set out for me. I scrubbed my teeth and went back to bed.

"I missed you." He whispered. I smiled. He looks so fucking adorable with bed head.

"Did you?" I asked. He nodded and rolled onto his side, so he could face me.

"Mhm," he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, before pulling away. "I'll miss you even more tonight. I have a business dinner tonight about getting some pieces for the museum." He explained. I nodded.

"Well, I'll have memories of this morning to keep me company. Somehow, I think I'll survive." I teased him.

"You won't miss me?" He asked; giving me his best puppy eyes imitation.

"Of course I'll miss you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"How about that bath, since we didn't get to that last night?" He asked. I felt my face redden. "I'll draw you a bath and wash your hair. I won't join you inside the water. Then I'll make breakfast." He offered. I sighed.

"How about I make breakfast?"

"If you make breakfast, I can't pamper you." He argued.

"You're already doing enough of that. I'll agree to the bath, but let me cook. I can totally make scrambled eggs and toast without setting something on fire. Scout's honor." I cozied up him and kissed his neck. He groaned.

"It's already impossible to say 'no' to you." He complained.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not at all," he grinned. He got up and headed over to the bathroom. I marveled over his shirtless self. Damn. I saw him pour a considerable amount of bubble bath into the tub before he turned on the hot water. A girl could get used to this.

I watched him wipe off his hands and grab some clean towels. He pulled a remote off of the countertop. Music started to play. It borders rock and classical. It sounds like Apocalyptica. "What kind of music do you like?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Almost anything is fine, as long as it isn't reggae, old country or heavy screamo." I answered. He chuckled.

"I can handle metal, but I like to understand what they're saying."

"Any preferences?"

"This is fine." I smiled. He gave me the look. "No, really. I like this band. They're amazing live." I told him. The corners of his mouth turned up. "Turn around." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "I need to take this off."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance…" He suggested. I crossed my arms.

"Turn around." I ordered. He nodded and turned around, reluctantly. I unbuttoned the shirt I stole from him last night and let it fall to the floor. I slipped out of my boy-shorts and my bra. I stepped into the tub and sank down. I groaned. The water feels so freaking amazing. "You can turn back around now."

"The bubbles suit you." He murmured. He dipped his hands in the water and started rubbing my shoulders. I leaned my head back and watched his face as he worked. He leaned in and kissed me. He was careful not to put his hands anywhere they shouldn't be. I pulled away and he kept kneading my shoulders. "Can I wash your hair?" He asked.

"Does Mr. Mikaelson have a hair fetish?"

"Maybe," he answered. I sank into the tub and let my head go completely under the water. I sat back up and let him wash it. His hands are magical. Getting your hair cleaned shouldn't feel this good. When he finished shampooing and conditioning he just watched me for a minute.

"How are you going to get clean?" I asked him.

"I'll shower while you make breakfast."

"Or you could come in here with me."

"What happened with taking things slowly?"

"Just… keep your hands to yourself." I teased. He smirked.

"I can't make any promises."

"I trust you."

-.-

I was back home getting ready for work sooner than I liked. Time seems to get away from me when I'm spending time with Elijah. Last night was so surreal… This morning wasn't any different. Just sleeping with him… bathing with him… cooking with him felt so intimate. He has a way of seeing me that no one else does. I don't know how he does it. It could be because of our age difference – I'm not sure. I definitely like where things are heading and I'm not in any hurry to take things to the next level. I don't want to mess anything up.

"You're back!" Caroline squealed from my doorway. I jumped.

"God, you're like a fucking ninja. I didn't even hear you." I held a hand to my heart. It feels like it's beating out of my chest.

"What can I say? I'm talented. How did things go last night?" She shook my shoulders. I smiled.

"Things were great, Care."

"Did you have sex him?" She asked not so subtlety.

"I didn't. We slept in his bed, but we didn't have sex." I assured her.

"You're glowing."

"I can't help it." I told her.

"I'm not complaining. Are you almost ready? We should head out soon."

"Yeah, let me grab my bag." I told her. I slipped on my shoes and followed her out the door. I was in a daze the entire way to work. I'm not gonna lie. I'm much less excited about work knowing that Elijah isn't going to be here. I stripped out of my clothes and put on the costume for the night. I smoothed out my clothes. I have on a burgundy and black lace lingerie set, accompanied by a corset, garter belt, and fishnets. I put on a pair of matching Mary Janes.

"Damn girl," Vicki came up beside me. "Even I'd do you." She smirked. I laughed and swatted her butt.

"Right back atcha,_ hotstuff_."

"Alaric is trying something new tonight. He's going to have us pour water on each other. He thinks it will help bring in extra money. Not until our solo acts, though… But, I guess they really wouldn't be solo acts… Word is you had a pretty hot date with a certain someone." She gushed. I nodded.

"Seriously? Okay. It was great."

"Details later, girl," she told me. I nodded.

"Of course," I promised.

"Don't get used to it, Bonnie. There's more than one woman interested in nailing a Mikaelson man." Katherine taunted as we walked to the stage. I rolled my eyes.

"Go screw a Salvatore Katherine."

"Ooh, kitty has claws… I like you, Bennett."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Aw, you know I'm better than my stuck-up sister."

"True," I looked over at her. She was smirking. She put an arm around my shoulder. "Keep acting like you want to spread your legs for Elijah and we'll have problems." I told her.

"I'll get back to you on that." She laughed. I shrugged. With Katherine, that's as good as I'm going to get. We stepped out on the stage and the cat calls started. The lights weren't even on us yet. As soon as the music started, we were moving.

_Lil' mama want her hair pulled – legs pushed back, only like a Rottweiler with a kitty cat.  
She want it wild; shawty wanna scream.  
Want it from the front, back, side and in between – want it all the time, she a fiend.  
So good, I see it in my dreams.  
She wanna arch her back when I hit it.  
When I do it, mama wanna holla, 'Get it!'_

I rubbed my body against Caroline's side. I let my hands slide down her chest and back up her backside. The guys got a big kick out of that. I didn't realize how close we were to the edge of the stage until I felt someone slipping money into the top of my thigh-highs. I froze for a second when I saw it was Klaus. He was watched me and Caroline with equal interest. I slipped some money into her bottoms. She winked at him.

_She said, 'Take it slow – put it down on me.'  
I said, 'Jump on it; ride it like a pony.'  
Lights down low, time to get naughty.  
Lights down low, time to get naughty.  
Take it slow – put it down on me.  
Baby, jump on it; ride it like a pony.  
Lights down low, time to get naughty.  
Lights down low, lights down low_

I grabbed the pole behind me and slid down, opening my legs as I got lower. I turned around as I got up, making sure I put on a show. Katherine surprised me by coming up behind me and feeling me up as she grinded her body against me. Normally she and Elena are all over each other, working their twincest factor. I leaned my head back on her shoulder and touched her face while she continued her ministrations.

_She said, 'Take it slow – put it down on me.'  
I said, 'Jump on it; ride it like a pony.'  
Lights down low, time to get naughty.  
Lights down low, time to get naughty.  
Take it slow – put it down on me.  
Baby, jump on it; ride it like a pony.  
Lights down low, time to get naughty.  
Lights down low, lights down low_

We kept dancing off of each other. She would grab on me and I would grab on her. I made sure I kept moving with time to the music, but I couldn't keep my head in it. My mind was elsewhere – Elijah. The song ended sooner than I thought it would. We walked off the stage together, after picking up the tip money.

"You've got some moves, Bonnie." Katherine observed me for a minute. I counted my cash and locked it away.

"Aren't you Elena's dance buddy?" I asked her, smirking.

"I didn't realize we were assigned to people." Elena sneered.

"Blow me, Elena."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Not really, you're not my type."

"And who is, Elijah?"

"As far as guys go, yes. As far as people here, everyone but you." I told her. She laughed.

"Because I'm that repulsive?"

"Just your personality, sweetie." I smiled.

"Oh, girl!" Katherine doubled over, laughing. She wasn't alone, just everyone else was laughing too.

"Ladies, can we get along during our shifts? Please? Save the cat-fighting for the stage." Alaric chided.

"Why are you being so friendly?" I asked Katherine.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, but I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't. Well, that's my cue. Come on, Elena." Katherine grabbed Elena's hand and headed back to the stage. Alaric trailed behind them with pitchers of water. The girls kicked off their shoes by the doorway to the stage. Probably a good thing, slipping in heels is killer.

"I didn't realize we signed on for wet T-shirt contests." I sighed. Caroline touched my arm.

"It's not too bad. It's very… Coyote Ugly, if you ask me." She laughed.

"That's why I love you. You always seem to find a bright side to everything." I hugged her. "Klaus was checking you out, again. What are you going to do about that?" I asked her.

"I told you. I'm trying to get with Matt."

"I know what you told me, and you're looking at him as a lot more than just business, Care."

"I don't know, Bonnie. I don't know him. All I've done is dance for him. As far as I'm concerned, he's just another pretty-face customer and Matt is my guy."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Shut up." She threw a towel at me. I caught it, laughing.

"Alright, for now." I agreed. Alaric came back into the dressing area, smiling. "'Ric how is the water gonna work? We're giving wet lap dances after our act or what?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I doubt the guys will mind."

"Good, because I'm not changing and then finishing my shift. Do you know how much of a bitch it is to try and put on fishnets when your skin is wet? It's a pain and a half."

"Don't sweat it, Bonnie." He smiled. I shook my head and pulled out my phone out and saw a message waiting for me.

_I hope work is going well, Miss Bennett. I cannot help thinking of you. Would it be alright if I brought you lunch tomorrow? I look forward to seeing you.  
-Elijah_

Could he get any better? I mean, seriously.

_I would love to see you tomorrow. Lunch would be fantastic. How does 4 pm sound?  
Xo  
-Bonnie_

I put my phone away. Caroline grabbed my hand.

"Be my buddy?" She asked. I nodded. On cue, Katherine and Elena came back into the dressing room, sopping wet. Alaric brought in some towels and robes for everyone. He even brought a few rugs.

"We're going to have to change. I'm not getting pneumonia from working tonight." I groaned, taking off my heels.

"We'll survive changing, Bon." Caroline assured me. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

"What happened to be empowered?"

"She met a guy." I told her, following her out on stage. They cleared some of the water off of the stage, but it's still slick. "Let's do this." I whispered.

_Kylie won't kiss my friend Cassandra – Jessica won't play ball.  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda – doesn't anyone live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed – got her number from the bathroom stall.  
Brandy just got way too much baggage and that shit just gets old._

I started dancing on my own. I started moving my hips and twirling around the pole. After I stood up, I started to take off my corset. There were a few whistles. I sauntered over to side of the stage and dropped it low. I accepted some tips and rubbed on my chest. I got back up and walked over to Caroline and helped her take off her tiny excuse of a dress.

_But, I got a girl who can put on a show – the dollar decides how far you can go.  
She wraps those hands around that pole – she licks those lips and off we go.  
She takes it off nice and slow, 'cause that's porn star dancin'._

_She don't play nice – she makes me beg.  
She drops that dress around her legs and I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'._

Alaric showed up with a few pitchers full of water. He set them on a small table off to the side. He nodded at us and disappeared off to the side by the exit door, watching us. I dropped down and shook my ass as I crept back up Caroline, groping her as I went. I grabbed a pitcher of water and she got down on her knees. I started pouring water down her chest, slowly, watching the crowd's reaction. Next was her hair, I was careful not to get it all over her face. She ran her hands through her hair before shaking it out. When I was finished, she ran her hands up and down her body before dancing along the side, waiting for tips to come her way.

_Your body's lightin' up the room.  
I want a naughty girl like you.  
There's nothing harder to do._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage, but that's just not my style.  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild._

Caroline came up to me and nuzzled my neck as she grabbed my ass. I bit my lip and smiled at her. She motioned for me to get on my knees. I dropped down, not far from the edge of the stage. She collected the other pitcher and started drizzling it down my body. The water is freezing, no doubt making my nipples hard. I rubbed my hands down my torso, helping the water along. She started pouring it in my hair. I waited until the pitcher was almost empty before I flipped my hair back.

_But, I got a girl who can put on a show – the dollar decides how far you can go.  
She wraps those hands around that pole – she licks those lips and off we go.  
She takes it off nice and slow, 'cause that's porn star dancin'._

_She don't play nice – she makes me beg.  
She drops that dress around her legs and I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'._

She helped me up and we grinded on each other on the side of the stage until the song ended. We collected our tips and left the stage.

"I'm fucking freezing." I complained, taking two towels from Alaric. I wrapped up my hair with one and started drying off my body with the other. Alaric left so we could change. I stripped out of my clothes and threw them in the hamper. I finished drying off before putting on some lotion and the robe. I pulled out my phone.

_4 sounds great. Miss me?  
-Mr. Mikaelson_

I smiled.

_Of course I miss you. Can you say the same? We experimented with water on stage today. You missed it.  
-Miss Bennett_

I put my phone away with the rest of my tips. I grabbed a blow-dryer and tamed my hair. I dried it most of the way and let it stay wavy. I put on a black lacy number and undergarments. I put on a clean pair on thigh-high fishnets and waited to put on shoes. I sighed and stretched. It's taking everyone a little longer to finish up today because of the change up.

I stepped into my heels and went to the bar. I need something to drink. "Can I get a water, please?"

"Not in the mood for anything stronger?" A blue-eyed, dark-haired stranger asked.

"Not today," I answered. I looked him over. He's attractive. He almost looks like he could be related to Damon, but slightly less arrogant. He's charming for sure.

"After you finish your water, would you be interested in dancing for me?" He asked me.

"Are you asking for a dance or a lap dance?" I asked to clarify. He smiled.

"I would love a _lap_ dance from you."

"No problem, stranger."

"Neil, my name is Neil."

"Bonnie," I answered. He smiled, again.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He led the way to an empty table in the middle of the club. He sat down and I lowered myself on top of him. "You're beautiful." He breathed. I smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." I told him. "Come here often?"

"I've been here a few times." He responded. "I've had anyone dazzle me the way you do."

"You're good with your words." I commended.

"I try." He smiled. We made small talk while I ground my hips against his until the song was over. He promised to come visit me again after tipping me handsomely. I think I found another regular. I went back to the bar for more water. I can feel eyes on me. I turned and saw Klaus staring at me. I ignored him and focused on the water.

"How about you take that sweet ass of yours and back it up on me until I forget about everything else?" A man asked from beside me. Great, another pig. I looked at him. He seems harmless enough. He's blonde with green eyes, built. He looks like someone who is used to getting what he wants out of life.

"With those manners, who could refuse?" I asked him, smiling sweetly. His friend hooted on the side of him.

"How much for a dance?" He asked me.

"For you? Forty." I told him. He didn't seem impressed.

"Alright, let's go." He took my hand and pulled me to where he had been sitting. He sat down and pulled me down on top of his lap. He's handsy, alright. He gripped my hips tightly, as I moved to the music. His friend slipped some bills into the top of my bra. He started bucking his hips against mine. He's definitely getting more out of this than he should. I tried to focus on anything else until the song came to a close. When it finally ended, he took his money and slipped his hand under the bottom of my small dress and tucked it under my bed, giving it a nice squeeze. I glared at him. I tried to get off of him but he kept me in place.

"Let go off me." I growled.

"Or what? What are you gonna do? What do you want? More money?" He sneered. He started stuffing more money into private areas, grabbing more than he should. I looked around for security. They're nowhere in sight. What the fuck.

"Don't fucking touch me." I spat. He just laughed. His friend came up behind me and held my shoulders down. He unzipped his pants and I started panicking. I socked him in the jaw and elbowed his friend in the crotch. I tumbled off of his lap and moved back to the bar. Where is everyone? This is like something you see in a horror flick and never actually think that you'll experience. Before I realized it, I was surrounded at the bar. Jerk-off number one was in front of me and his friends were making a wall so no one else could see us. He ripped the bottom of my dress and started trying to yank off my panties. I struggled and he back-handed me. I saw stars but didn't stop fighting. The blows didn't stop, they kept coming. He wasn't the only one trying to get in on the action. I dished out as much as I could, given the situation.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you let her go." Klaus growled. Something about his tone made him scarier than any of them. The security guys came rushing over and pulling them away from me. Alaric was screaming and someone was calling the cops. Everything is recorded. Thank God. Klaus put an arm around my middle and helped me into the back. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know. I can't feel anything. I told him. I feel numb." I confessed. He didn't look pleased with my response. Caroline burst into the back, crying.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry. How did that actually happen? Please, tell me you're okay! My mom's coming down to question everyone. There's no way they're not going to be arrested." She touched my face. I winced. Maybe the damage is worse than I thought it was. "You look awful."

"Thanks."

"You saved her." Care was looking at Klaus now.

"It was nothing."

"It's not nothing – she's right." I admitted. "Thank you."

"My brother has taken an interest with you and even if he hadn't, no man should put his hands on a woman."

"Thank you." Caroline told him. He smiled. She hugged him. "I owe you dinner or something."

"I'll hold you to that, love."

-.-

The next few hours were painfully slow. Liz came down to question everyone. I had to explain that I had never seen any of the guys that assaulted me before. Apparently, a bunch of guys tried to break in through the back, which is why Alaric and all the security guys were MIA. Sheriff Forbes had to take all of the security tapes to look through.

"Alright, Bonnie, we should get you to the emergency room to get you treated. We'll have to take pictures for evidence, of course." Liz touched my shoulder. I nodded.

"I don't want to take this to trial." I told her.

"There's plenty of evidence against them. I doubt you'll have to. This should be cut and dry. If we need your testimony, we can always try to settle this without things getting messy." She assured me. I nodded. "Have you eaten?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Earlier, I think. I'm not hungry."

"Alright, I'll take you to the hospital. Caroline can come later with some food. Alaric, she's not going to be able to work for awhile." Liz warned the boss-man." He nodded.

"Of course, take your time, Bonnie. It's my fault this happened. I should've let someone inside to protect my girls." He frowned. "If you need anything, let me know. I'm paying for your hospital expenses. You'll have paid leave while you're not working. I just want you better." He hugged me, lightly.

"You don't have to do that, 'Ric."

"Yes, I do."

"We should get going." Liz told me. I nodded and pulled on my sweats over the ripped remains of my work clothes. "Is there anyone that you want to meet us there?" Liz asked me. I shook my head. "You don't have to go through this alone." She told me, tentatively. She started her squad car and we headed to the hospital.

"You'll be there and I'll have Caroline. There really isn't anyone else I would ask to be there. Grams' isn't here anymore and I'm not really close with anyone else." I told her. She nodded. She didn't bring it up again. I pulled out my cell and looked through my messages.

_I have been missing you all day, Bonnie. How does one experiment with water?  
-Elijah_

I sighed. Should I tell him? I don't want to make a big deal out of this or make him feel obligated to check up on me. If I don't tell him now… I'll have to tell him tomorrow when he comes by with lunch. I frowned. I guess it's better now than later.

_I'll have to explain it later for you. So, something happened tonight at the club. Some guys got too handsy and took things a little too far. I'm okay. I won't be able to dance for awhile. Caroline's mom, Sheriff Forbes, came and took statements and arrested the guys. She's taking me to the ER right now. I'm going to be dead to the world when I finally get to go home. I didn't want to freak you out when you came by for lunch tomorrow. I'm not sure what I look like yet, ha. Anyways, how did your dinner go? Hopefully it's good news. I'll let you know what the doc says and see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.  
-Bonnie_

Well, that pretty much sums it all up. I pressed send and pocketed my phone. I laid my head against the cool glass window until we came to a stop in the hospital parking lot. I took off my seatbelt and followed Liz. She called ahead, so we shouldn't have to wait long. I really hope they give me some decent painkillers. My entire body feels like it's been run-over, twice.

"Miss Bennett?" A nurse asked. I nodded. "Follow me, please." I followed the nurse and changed out of my clothes and into a hospital gown and waited on the bed until the doctor came in to examine me. I zoned out through the series of tests and questions I had to answer. I'm so fucking tired. After waiting around forever, they told me I have a concussion, a few cracked ribs, severe bruising in my stomach, thighs and arms. I also dislocated my shoulder and sprained my wrist. This is just fucking awesome.

"I have to relocate your shoulder. I'm afraid this is going to hurt." The doctor apologized. I gritted my teeth.

"Just do it." I told him. He nodded and popped my shoulder back into place. I wiped away a few tears that leaked out. I sighed. Someone has to wake me up every couple hours to make sure I'm okay while I'm sleeping. I'm exhausted. The coffee Caroline gave me earlier did nothing to help. My stomach feels like it's eating itself and I still have no idea how bad I look. "Can I use the restroom?" I asked the doc. He nodded.

"Yes, of course. I'm just waiting on your prescriptions to be filled and then you can be released. Make sure you eat something before you take any medication." He warned. I nodded.

"Sure thing." I told him. I hurried to the bathroom, grateful to pee. After I finished and started washing my hands I caught a glimpse of myself. I gasped and touched my face. My eye is puffy and bruising. I have a cut on my cheek and my lip is busted. My other eye isn't much better. It's not swelling, but I definitely have bruising under it. I really don't want Elijah to see me like this. I should just cancel tomorrow.

I wet my hands and ran them through my hair. I took a hair-tie off my good wrist and put my hair in a ponytail. I left the bathroom and saw Caroline waiting for me with my prescriptions.

"Hey B, I brought you some clothes." Caroline handed me an armful of comfortable looking clothes.

"Thank you." I gave her a small smile. "I really appreciate it." I gave her a soft hug.

"Do you want me to help you change?" She offered. I nodded. She helped me untie the gown and slip on a tank top. I put on a clean pair of cotton boy-shorts, socks, sweatpants, and a hoodie. "The doctor should be right back with a wrist brace for you." She told me. I nodded and put on my boots.

"Here you are, Miss Bennett. Take it easy. Come back and see me next week so I can see how you're healing."

"Alright," I agreed. "Thanks, doctor." I piled my things into my bag and followed Caroline out of the room. "Do you think we can stop by the Grill?" I asked her. She looked over at me, surprised. "I need to eat something and I can't really cook like this."

"Yeah, of course – anything you need." She agreed. "But first, I have a surprise for you." She told me. I sighed. I hate surprises. "Trust me; you'll like this one." I saw Liz talking to Klaus in the waiting room. I saw someone tall, dark and… Elijah. Really?

"Caroline." I groaned.

"Klaus told him what happened before you texted him and he wouldn't take no for an answer, not that I tried to talk him out of coming. He wanted to make sure you were alright. How sweet is that?" She smiled, hugging me into her side. I sighed.

"Everything alright?" Liz asked. I shrugged as Caroline relayed everything the doctor told her. "Those guys are going to pay for what they did to you. I promise you that."

"I believe you." I told her.

"I'm going to head out. Get some rest, alright?" She told me. I nodded. She kissed my forehead.

"I'll take care of her, mom." Caroline promised.

"That won't be necessary." Elijah intervened. I looked over at him. He's watching me so intently. Liz nodded and left. Klaus pulled Caroline off to the side, leaving me with Elijah. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm a little shaken up, but the doctor said I'll be fine." I told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, again. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Fair enough," he whispered. "I hope I'm not intruding. If you don't want me here, I can leave." He told me. Am I that transparent?

"I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me. I can handle this."

"You're not a burden, Bonnie. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Okay," I said, meekly. "We're heading over to the Grill. I need to eat something before I can take anything for the pain and it would be nice to see some familiar faces." I told him. He nodded before taking my bag. "You know, I can carry that, my arm isn't broken."

"Allow me." He put it on his shoulder. It's hard to take him seriously when he's holding a pink tote bag. "Why don't you ride with me? I think my brother wants to flirt with your friend." He offered.

"Alright," I agreed, not feeling all that talkative. "Sorry, I'm exhausted." I apologized for my bad company.

"It's perfectly alright. You've been through a lot tonight."

"Ready to go?" Caroline asked. I nodded. "Great, let's get some grub. I'm starving." She led the way. I leaned into Elijah and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, supporting my weight.

"Let's go see Matt." I mused, smiling. Caroline looked worried. I guess she hadn't thought of that. Things are going to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

As soon as we sat down in The Grill, I could feel the tension. Matt eyed us from across the room and rushed over. He glanced at Klaus, but decided to ignore him.

"Bon! What happened?" He asked, tentatively touching my face. I shrugged.

"The dangers of being an exotic dancer," I told him, truthfully.

"I will kill him." He seethed. I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, calm down. He's already been arrested. Sheriff Forbes." I assured him. "You can't change what happened. Right now… I just want to forget. Let's focus on something else – anything else." I tried. He didn't look happy about it, but nodded.

"So, who are the guys?" He gestured to Elijah and Klaus. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"This is Elijah. We just started dating… He's my…"

"Suitor," Elijah interjected. Matt laughed.

"And this is Klaus, his brother. He's the one that saved Bonnie." Caroline explained, hurriedly.

"And who is your friend, love?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"I'm Matt." Matt shook Klaus' hand. "I've been dating Caroline." Matt directed his voice towards Klaus. Klaus only smirked. Like I said, this is awkward.

-.-

I woke up surprisingly warm. I sighed and nestled deeper into my nest of blankets. I groaned. Everything hurts, so fucking bad. The meds have definitely worn off. I peeked my eyes open. My room is dark but I can make out Elijah sleeping beside me. I'm not sure how I feel about him staying. Without a doubt, I was shaken up after last night. But, on the other hand, we're so new. I don't even think there is an us, not yet, anyway. I don't want to pressure him into anything. I want to take it slow.

I sat up and immediately regretted it. Moving makes everything hurt more. Elijah shifted beside me. I crawled over him, trying not to wake him up. I grabbed my pills and my phone. I turned on the flashlight to which was which and how much of everything to take. I poured the prescribed meds in my palm and deposited my bottles back on my bedside table. I grabbed my water and took a swig, swallowing my pills. Just as I leaned over, some water spilled on Elijah's face. I winced and set down the cup and tried to pat him dry with my blanket. He chuckled and sat up.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. He sat up and kissed me. I smiled against him. Despite everything, being around him makes me feel safe.

"It's alright." He whispered. "I don't mind." He kissed my forehead and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

-.-  
Caroline's POV

As much as I like Matt… I can't stop thinking about Klaus. He's new and exciting. I know how bad that sounds, but he's like a breath of fresh air. And his accent… I'm a sucker for the exotic things. He says these things like, I'm the only person he thinks is worthy of his romantic attention. It's hard to explain and it's just as hard to wrap my head around.

Why does this always happen? First with Tyler and Matt, now with Matt and Klaus. I mean, there really isn't a "we" as far as Matt and I are concerned. We haven't even gotten that far, yet. It's still so new. I want to take the plunge with Klaus, but I barely know him. I don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's Elijah's younger brother. He really doesn't talk about himself.

With Matt, I've known him forever, and only recently realized that those feelings were there. He's… safe. I know how stupid that sounds, but I know he'll be there for me. My mom was always working; she still is. I see her sometimes, sure. I have Bonnie – thank God. She's literally my other half. Apart from them, I don't have a ton of people in my life. I'm friendly with Elena, but she's done a pretty good job of freezing everyone out of her life that's not Alaric, related to her, or an attractive Salvatore.

I love that I can count on Matt in that way. I need the stability. But, then again, that's not enough to start a relationship off of. I sighed and hit my pillow. Maybe I need to sleep on it. Why does Klaus have to be so hot? Why does Matt have to be hot? Things would be so much easier if they were ugly.

Klaus did save Bonnie… I mean, how can a girl forget that? Men are so stupid. I'm going to sleep.

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry about the delay. This is mostly a filler. New chapter up soon!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
